Destroy My Heart
by Akumu no Tenshi
Summary: Destroy Me REWRITE! I'm floating. But my heart has fallen. I have died, but my corpse walks around with a smile on its face. Everyone sees the smile. Everyone hears the laugh. No one ever looks into the dead eyes. They don't see the tears. They say that death is when the soul has no where to go. What happens when a soul is already gone?
1. Chapter 1: Those Beautiful, Broken Eyes

**Sakrura bashing! SasuNaru, KakaIru, and others!**

**Destroy My Heart**

**Chapter One: _Those beautiful, broken eyes..._**

It's cold here.

And it's dark.

I'm floating.

But my heart has fallen.

And I feel no warmth here.

For I have died, but my corpse walks around with a smile on its face.

Everyone sees the smile.

Everyone hears the laugh from its lips.

I feel bad for it.

Because no one ever looks into the dead eyes.

Nor do they see the tears that fall from them.

In conclusion, I believe that we are all dead. We are walking bodies, here for no reason in particular.

They say that death is when the soul has no where to go…

But what happens when your soul is already gone?

It was an ordinary Tuesday for Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde fourteen-year-old awoke form his nightmare, which was nothing new to the blonde boy. He wiped the sweat that was dripping down his face and slowly walked into his bathroom to take a shower. As he put on his hospital clothes, he remembered he was supposed to have training today, not that he cared. He didn't exactly expect actually _be_ here tomorrow, or rather today. Besides, he was a walking target with all the orange he had on.

But to them he was a weapon that needed to be guarded.

Ha.

'Guarded' was the word they used, the council. If anything they were hurting him. It was like he was being kept on a leash whipped and beaten every time he did something they deemed 'wrong'. And he himself, his birth, his very existence was deemed 'wrong'.

He pitied them. Who wouldn't? They're so pathetic they have to prey on a teenager to blame their problems on. That's what Naruto Uzumaki was after all, a scapegoat for this damned village. And they blamed him for damning them! What a laugh!

Then again maybe he did…

As a result he began to not care about the village. They say it takes a village to raise a child. He raised himself, and the voices. They were always there for him, not that they had anywhere to go. Sure they were maddening, but they were there nonetheless. Some of them told him to do bad things and he did them, but no one knew. Not until today.

No one dared to look into the dead blue eyes, blue turned grey really. In all honesty, had everyone noticed, he was halfway blind. There was a time where you could see the spark in his eyes, but now there was only the reflection of the sun. The sun was supposed to keep him warm.

Then why did he feel cold?

He barely felt cold, he was completely numb. He was sure that his body felt heat. He enjoyed it; it stopped the numbness of his life. But he was okay with that. He knew how to escape life even if it were only for a few moments.

Then there those days, that for only a minute, just one, he wished he could be someone else. He wanted to switch places with someone.

Then he grew fearful. He was afraid that someone would end up being him. Someone would have to go through…through THIS! He was selfish, but he still wished to be someone that didn't have to fear for their lives every night. Someone that was happy. Then again he was scared of that as well.

After all, being happy is only setting yourself up for despair.

Nevertheless, he wanted to feel an actual smile creep across his face. He wanted to laugh with sincerity. He wanted to be free.

"I want to be free…"

He would no longer be the boy everyone loathed. The demon child that could express as much as the villagers did. He would be someone that was loved by at least one person. One person was all he needed. Right now, there was no one to tell him that he wasn't a screw up, no one to tell him he wasn't a demon. And even if there was, he would be lying. He thought at one point in his life that there was such a thing as a precious person. Nothing kept him. No one cared.

So why did they save him?

Naruto was being held captive in a hospital while being scolded at like usual. He remembers what he did. He tried to kill himself.

And he failed.

_Again._

'Once a failure, always a failure,' he thought to himself.

Tsunade, the current Hokage, looked at Naruto with anger and worry. "What made you do this, Gaki? Why would you do something like this?"

There was a long, violent silence between the two. She didn't see it? She didn't realize it? And the Teme, why did he save him? Why did he have to ruin everything? It was perfect until he came bursting through the door. All Naruto wanted was…

"Freedom," he mumbled.

Tsunade looked at him funny, quite confused, "What?"

"I wanted to be free. Is that too much to ask, Lady Hokage? I couldn't take it anymore. Not with all that I have messed up…"

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't understand why he would even _consider_ suici-. She couldn't even finish her thought. She as too flabbergasted to even think about the usually bright blonde to be so, so _hopeless_. And it disgusted her.

At that moment the loud slam of the door echoed throughout the room. "Tsunade-sama! What is with all the yelling?" Team Seven, Team Ten, Iruka, and Inoichi walked in behind the brunette.

"How could you even think about do something like this? There are people here that care about you and you throwing-!"

"You're lying," Naruto muttered. Everyone looked towards the boy with confusion and slight hurt in their eyes, while Sasuke stood there with a stoic face even though he was experiencing the same feelings as the rest of them.

"What?!"

"If you cared…if you cared then why did you let them hurt me? Why? I didn't mean to be bad, I swear. But everything is my fault. I just wanted to stop being a demon, stop being the person that everyone hates. This village has taken everything from me, and now you won't even let me take my own life?" The small boy was now shaking in fear and shame, but he couldn't show them his tears. He couldn't cry, not when he had cried most of his life. "If you cared, you would have come to save me…" He screamed as loud as possible and they ignored him. He was right, what if they saved him? What if they had done something instead of watching. Naruto knew that they expected this to happen.

But they did _nothing_.

"You let them destroy me…you let them," he muttered. Then a smile appeared on the young blonde's face. Then he was bursting into laughter. "Go on! it's okay! Laugh! Laugh! They all laughed at how pathetic I was! And now I can't help but to laugh, too! I mean honestly! It's hilarious! That only my _pathetic_ excuse of life could be this _pitiful_. C'mon on now!"

He laughed, because he was a demon, because he was a monster.

The Hokage couldn't help but to stare at him. Save him from what? Someone was hurting her Gaki, and she hadn't even noticed. She didn't even see that he was crying, screaming, dying. Just exactly did this kid think about during the day? Was he always like this? "Inoichi, I need you to go into his psyche for me," she half-whispered.

The dirty-blonde haired man nodded and did his work. Once he enter the boy's mind scape the laughter ceased, and he was once more that lifeless corpse. When he opened his eyes, he was in a black space. He then heard water dripping and a soft crying, almost like a child. He started to follow the sound of sniffling. He turned around a corner to find a small blonde child covered in blood huddled in an almost non-existent corner, crying. He looked to be about the age of four and had spiky hair that went in just about every direction you think of. The child did not seem to notice him so he stood there and watched the water around his feet slowly turn into a concrete floor, splattered in the red liquid. After about two minutes he walked up to him and when the boy looked up, the blonde man flinched at what he saw in the young blonde's eyes.

They were dull.

They were depressed.

They were _dead_.

"Please don't hurt me, Mister."

Inoichi was pulled from his thoughts by the small child. He couldn't help but to give a slight smile, only in attempt to not scare the boy any further. "It's okay, I promise I won't. Who did this to you?"

"I'm sorry, Mister, but I can't tell you. They will hurt me if I do. Besides, I don't really know. But you have to leave before they come back.

At that moment the blonde man heard footsteps closing in on him and he looked back expecting someone to be behind him. He had to know who was here, who was destroying this child's mind. When he turned back around in front of him stood a fourteen-year-old Naruto. His eyes were angry and looked feral, insane. "Wha-?"

"Get out," Naruto said slowly.

"Uzumaki-san, I-."

"Leave."

"Naruto."

"I SAID LEAVE!" The footsteps were now louder and closer, and the blonde boy's entire psyche began to fall apart. As this happened, Naruto retreated back to his small corner and continued to cry. "GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY…You are ruining everything! GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY-! THEY'LL KILL YOU! GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY!" the child yelled and screamed.

As everything began to crumble around the dirty-blonde man, he realized this was not going to end well for him and he had to get out of here. "Crap…"

When Inoichi realized he was back in the hospital room he took a breathy sigh of relief. He then looked seriously at Tsunade as she looked at him with nervousness. "W-What happened?"

The blonde man looked down with regret and answered the older woman's question, "I'm afraid that boy's mind is falling apart at the seams. It's crumbling. And I don't know what to do. I obviously couldn't stay there long because of how unstable it is. I'm afraid I might damage him more. There were footsteps behind while I was in there though, but when Naruto heard them he started to freak out and he told me to get out. That I was ruining everything. Of course I didn't want to do anymore damage than I had already so I left. But something in his mind is hurting Naruto, maybe a traumatic event of someone is destroying him from the inside out. And I got a feeling it isn't Kyuubi. Uzumaki-san was screaming, and it made me wonder if his mind had always been like that."

"Like what?"

"There was a lot of blood there, and the kid was practically drowning in it. The kid is slipping…and fast. In all honesty, I cant believe he lasted this long, I myself would have surely lost my mind."

The Hokage then looked down at her Gaki, whose entire gaze was transfixed onto the white bed sheets of his hospital bed. "Gaki? Naruto? Look at me," she demanded. When he made no move to show he heard her, she grabbed his chin and forced him to look up into her honey-colored eyes. A gasp was heard at this, a gasp from Iruka as he shook where he stood.

The dark blue eyes…

The eyes that no longer held a soul…

The eyes that no longer had a sign of life…

Those eyes that looked torn and broken…

Those beautiful, tear-filled eyes…

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! MINATO AND KUSHINA COME LATER IN THE STORY! SORRY I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH MY RETARED MENTALITY Y'ALL! BUT IT'S HERE! I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE SEEING AS I HAVE MIDTERMS IN ABOUT THREE WEEKS! PLEASE REVIEW! SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Monster

**I had a tough time deciding the song for this chapter. At first it was going to be 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day and then I'm like 'NO! What about the 'The Kill' by Thirty Seconds to Mars? Then it's like SAY SOMETHING! I have to use that so my debate is still going on. I'll have to use those songs in the next chapters so it's going to be 'Monster' by Imagine Dragons. Sorry for the wait.**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Destroy My Heart**

**Chapter 2: **_**Monster**_

* * *

"_**Sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind…"**_

_**-Twenty | One | Pilots "Migraine"**_

* * *

"What are we going to do with him? We can't leave him by himself, I mean look at him," Tsunade said as she gripped the boy's head by his chin and let it fall back down. "And sending him to some asylum where he doesn't know anyone could damage him even more."

"I'll take him," said a voice.

_**Ever since I could remember,**_

_**Everything inside of me,**_

_**Just wanted to fit in**_

Everyone turned towards the soft and deep voice to find the three sand siblings. They knew then the voice belonged to the youngest one, the redheaded Gaara. "Gaara, I'm sorry but I would rather have Naruto stay in the village."

"Why when the village is the reason he's like this," he answered with a slight glare.

Tsunade flinched a little before responding. "I think it would be best to keep him here, where he knows a few people."

"It isn't like he hasn't been to Suna before, besides I think Naruto has been like this for awhile now, it had to have been something that triggered it, or someone. And I don't want him being constantly reminded of it. That'll make him retreat more. You know his entire world is breaking, taking a little vacation would b good for him."

"Yeah, Blondie here will be fine with us! We will show him around! He'll be back to his normal self in no time!" exclaimed Kankuro.

"I think they're right. There isn't much we can do Tsunade-sama," Sasuke interjected, "it would be best for the Dobe."

_**I was never one for pretenders,**_

_**Everything I tried to be,**_

_**Just wouldn't settle in**_

The fifth Hokage sighed at this. She knew they were right. She had to do what was best for her Gaki, even if that meant him being somewhere she couldn't keep an eye on him at. "Okay, but I need to do something before he leaves. When will you be ready to leave the village?" she asked.

"Whenever he is," answered Temari.

"Everyone out. Shizune, stay here, we have work to do."

The brunette looked back at her superior, "Hai, Tsunade-sama," she said.

As everyone left the room, the blonde woman looked at the fail child once more. She knew something was up. So what, maybe she couldn't go into his mind, but she could examine his physical injuries.

"Naruto," she said.

The blue-eyed boy looked up at her with those hurt eyes, "Hai," he whispered.

"I need you to take off your shirt for me…"

The dark blue eyes widened in surprise and showed a sign of hurt and desperation. "B-But, Hokage-sama," he muttered.

"I just need to see you, I need to see who did this to you."

"No one did anything! It's my fault I'm like this! I did this to myself!"

"Naruto! Take it off!"

He flinched at her tone of voice. "H-Hai, Tsunade-sama."

As Naruto began to take his shirt off, many scars were revealed at his stomach and chest. Her honey-colored eyes widened as the entire shirt came off of his body and she could tell he had not been eating properly, but that didn't stand out the most to her.

* * *

_**WITH ROOKIE NINE…**_

* * *

_**If I told you what I was**_

_**Would you turn your back on me?**_

_**And if I seem dangerous**_

_**Would you be scared?**_

They all walked in silence as they started their walk to their homes, and diners. Silence. Complete and utter silence.

And Kiba couldn't _stand_ it. "Okay someone say _something_! This is driving me nuts! I mean how is it that we missed all the signs? How come everything is crashing down? Why is it that Naruto is always the one that has to decide to go through this shit alone? Why Blondie such an IDIOT?!" he exclaimed. Kiba was confused. Everyone was confused. I mean you would be, too, if one of your best friends just up and decided they wanted to kill themselves.

_**I get the feeling just because,**_

_**Everything I touch isn't dark enough**_

_**If this problem lies in me**_

"That idiot! How dare he steal my Sasuke-kun's attention away from me," mumbled Sakura, obviously not caring about the subject at hand or Kiba being confused.

"Sakura! Naruto needs help, and all you can think about is someone that doesn't even love you!" Ino remarked, shocked at her best friend

"Well, if you ask me that idiot deserves it!"

"Sakura! Naruto is your teammate and he's saved you more times than you can count! He needs us and you're turning your back to him!"

"You are all idiots! Can't you see Naruto is the demon here? And you're treating me like trash! It's not like he's worth anything! Can't you see that he's been deceiving you? He's been playing you!"

_**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,**_

_**I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**I've turned into a monster,**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**And it keeps getting stronger.**_

"Sakura have you gone nuts? Naruto is not a demon!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Don't act like you've been his best friend or something! I mean you people didn't notice at all! And you're criticizing me like I'm the failure! Ha!" she laughed as she walked away from them. The group of friends continued their walk to their homes in silence, until once again someone spoke up.

"She's right though," a soft voice came in, "we can't call him our friends if we couldn't see that he was suffering so much."

_**Can I clear my conscience,**_

_**If I'm different from the rest,**_

_**Do I have to run and hide?**_

_**I never said that I want this,**_

_**This burden came to me,**_

_**And it's made it's home inside**_

The all turned to Hinata with slight surprise in guilt. She didn't stutter for once, but it was sad that she didn't in such a morbid conversation.

And they knew, when she spoke.

She was right.

* * *

_**BACK WITH TSUNADE…**_

* * *

It was the scars.

It was the whip scars.

It was the horizontal scars on his arms.

It was the bruised and broken ribs.

It was the fact that he blamed _himself_ for all of _this_.

It was the fact that she hadn't noticed a _thing_!

It was the fact the very village she was supposed to protect was hurting the most innocent.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. The blonde woman then looked towards her assistant. "Shizune, get the camera."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

"Naruto, look at me," she said with kindness, "I will be right back, understand? I won't be too far away. Hopefully, I won't be long." With that, the two women left the room and closed the door lightly as to not startle the young blonde.

Not long after the Hokage left the room, a man with grey hair and a covered eye came into the room with two ANBU following him. He looked back at the two shinobi, "You two guard the door," he ordered.

"Hai, Danzo-sama!" they said simultaneously. When they left the hospital room and entered the hallway they stood at the door.

_**If I told you what I was,**_

_**Would you turn your back on me?**_

_**And if I seem dangerous,**_

_**Would you be scared?**_

_**I get the feeling just because,**_

_**Everything I touch isn't dark enough**_

_**If this problem lies in me**_

Danzo walked over to Naruto and sat down on the bed and smirked when he saw the fear in the once bright blue eyes. Naruto franticly shook his head as he looked at the cruel man before him. "No, please. Not again, please don't do it again!"

"Shhh, my child. Everything will be fine. It will only be a moment, " the older man said as he removed the bandage from his eye. The blonde automatically looked away from Danzo knowing what was to come had he looked into the Sharingan eye. Danzo grabbed the boy's chin firmly and snapped his head so he could look into his tortuous eye. "Come now, it won't be long, you little demon brat."

Naruto was once again in his mindscape, except this time he was inside a room that he knew too well, much too well for his liking. As he saw a figure come into his vision, he tried to get away, but found himself bound to a chair. As he tried to shake free, the old man walked closer and closer to him with his eye flaring. "Let me go! Let me go! I didn't do anything! I didn't! I promise I'll be good! Stop!"

"Nami," Danzo said calmly.

Naruto froze at the name and his eyes turned a mixture of grey and blue with a hint of purple. "Hai, Danzo-sama," he said in a monotone tone.

Danzo smirked at the reaction and looked at the boy. "Nami, I need you to do something for me.

"Anything for you, Danzo-sama."

"When you go to Suna," he paused, "kill Lord Kazekage."

"Hai, Danzo-sama," the blonde replied.

_**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,**_

_**I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**I've turned into a monster,**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**And it keeps getting stronger.**_

Danzo then left the psyche without problems. He then began to exit the room and left a shaking, petrified blonde.

The fragile blonde boy shook in fear. He breathing was getting shaggier by the second and his eyes widened in fear. With the heart monitor going insane, the doctors ran in to sedate the patient before he injured himself. Naruto began to claw at his skin, claws drawing blood from the already scarred eyes as he shook in fear. He continued this as the doctors watched him with smirks on their faces and a mischievous glint in their eyes, especially one with yellow, snake-like eyes.

At that moment Tsunade and Shizune ran back into the room trying to calm the frazzled boy down. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! SEDATE HIM NOW!" the blonde woman exclaimed.

Most of the doctors and nurses regretted that they had to help the suffering child simply because they were in the presence of their Hokage. As they strapped the boy down, Naruto thrashed against the restraints and his eyes turned a fiery red and a blood-curdling scream escaped his throat. The last doctor finally left the room as he found himself satisfied with the outcome. The yellow-eyed man walked down the hallway calmly as he reached a corner and was met with Danzo.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, Orochimaru, I told you I would."

"And his mind?" The snake man asked.

"Completely shattered," Danzo replied, "and you will keep your end of the bargain, and they don't know, right?"

"But of course, Danzo-sama."

The older men walked away from the hospital satisfied.

Everything was going as planned.

_**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,**_

_**I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**I've turned into a monster,**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**And it keeps getting stronger.**_

Little did Konoha know…the world would come crashing down upon them.

Because of sweet,

Blissful

Naivety…

* * *

**I'm done. Nothing left to do. I barely have school work and the holiday is in two days. I have been working on my rewrite of Castle Walls and Loving You Is Hurting Me and the rewrite for that will be called "Trapdoor"****(for those of you that have read my FMA stories).**** Plus I have ANOTHER Naruto story hat might be coming out soon.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY YOU GUYS, LEGIT QUESTION.**

**WOULD YOU RATHER ME CONTINUE "DESTROY MY HEART" AND "DESTROY ME" OR JUST KEEP DOING "DESTROY ME"?**


End file.
